Never Again
Sänger: Nickelback Album: Silver Side Up Aufgenommen: Länge: 4:20 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbFh1gyuVjM Englischer Lyrics He's drunk again, it's time to fight She must have done something wrong tonight, The living room becomes a boxing ring It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands, She's just a woman... Never again I hear her scream from down the hall, Amazing she can even talk at all, She cries to me... "go back to bed," I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands, She's just a woman... Never again Been there before but not like this, Seen it before but not like this, Never before have I ever seen it this bad, She's just a woman... Never again Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell, It starts to sting as it starts to swell, She looks at you... she wants the truth, It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands, Lookin' just as sweet as he can... Never again Seen it before but not like this, Been there before but not like this, Never before have I ever seen it this bad, She's just a woman... Never again... Never again... Father's a name you haven't earned yet, You're just a child with a temper, Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady," Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure oh ohhhh... He's drunk again, it's time to fight, Same old shit, just on a different night, She grabs the gun, she's had enough, Tonight she'll find out how fuckin tough is this man, Pulls the trigger fast as she can... Never again Seen it before but not like this, Been there before but not like this, Never before have I ever seen it this bad, She's just a woman... Never again Seen it before but not like this, Been there before but not like this, Never before have I ever seen it this bad, She's just a woman... Never again... Never again... Never again... Never again... Deutscher Lyrics Er ist wieder betrunken, es ist Zeit zum kämpfen. Sie muss etwas falsches heute Abend gemacht haben. Das Wohnzimmer wird zum Boxring. Es ist Zeit zum rennen wenn man ihn sieht. Seine Fäuste geballt, Sie ist nur eine Frau. Niemals wieder. Ich höre ihren Schrei,von unten aus der Halle Erstaund,dass sie sogar reden kann Sie schreit zu mir, geh zurück ins Bett Ich habe Angst,dass sie einen Herzinfackt kriegt Tot in seinen Armen, Sie ist nur eine Frau Niemals wieder War da schon mal vorher, aber noch nicht so Hab es schon mal gesehen, aber noch nicht so Noch niemals zufor hab ich es jemals so schlimm gesehen Sie ist nur einen Frau Niemals wieder Erzähl der Krankenschwester einfach, du bist ausgerutscht und gefallen Es hat angefangen zu brennen als es angefangen hat anzuschwellen Sie schau dich an, sie will die Wahrheit wissen Es ist genau da draußen im Wartezimmer Mit diesen Händen Schaut er so süß er kann Niemals wieder Hab es schon mal gesehen, aber noch nicht so War da schon mal vorher, aber noch nicht so Noch niemals zufor hab ich es jemals so schlimm gesehen Sie ist nur einen Frau Niemals wieder Den Namen des Vaters hast du noch nicht verdient zu tragen Du bist nur ein Kind mit einem Temperament Hast du noch nicht gehört:\"Schlag keine Frau\"? In deinen Arsch zu treten wäre ein Vergnügen Er ist wieder betrunken, es ist Zeit zum kämpfen Die gleiche alte Leier, nur in einer anderen Nacht Sie hat sich die Pistole geschnappt,sie ist am Ende Heute Nacht wird sie herausfinden, wie scheiß zäh dieser Man ist. Drückt den Abzug so schnell sie kann Niemals wieder Hab es schon mal gesehen, aber noch nicht so War da schon mal vorher, aber noch nicht so Noch niemals zufor hab ich es jemals so schlimm gesehen Sie ist nur einen Frau Niemals wieder Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Bands